Changes in the Dark
by Pitch's-Lover
Summary: Jack doesn't know why he went down the hole. However, after finding the one who dwells there he knows what he wants to do.
1. Suffering

Jack stood there silently, just staring at the small patch of dirt that used to be the entrance to Pitch's lair. He had been thinking of Pitch a lot recently. He didn't know why but the Nightmare King was constantly in his thoughts and sneaking into his dreams. Maybe it was pity, after all Jack and Pitch weren't so different. Pitch had hit the mark on that one. And Jack believed that if Jaime hadn't been able to see him he might have ended up the same way. Jack knelt and gently placed his hand on the soil. Suddenly it started to crumble away revealing the hole that made up the entrance to the tunnels that made up Pitch's home. Jack, slightly startled, stood and looked down the hole. He knew he should just turn away, just leave it be, he almost did. But instead, he jumped down the hole, intent to find the Boogeyman. He wandered the tunnels, taking turn after turn, convinced that he was doing nothing more than getting lost. He had finally decided that this was pointless and was turning to find a way back when he heard a choked cry of pain echo through the darkness. It sounded fairly close. He followed the sounds, as more were being made. He finally rounded a corner and felt his hear clench in his chest. The nightmares had surrounded Pitch. He was being repeatedly kicked and trampled on. Jack immediately gripped his staff and fired a blast of frost into the fray, not stopping until every nightmare had been destroyed. He then ran over to Pitch who was barely conscious. Bruises covered every inch of his skin that wasn't obscured by blood.

"Pitch? A-Are you ok?" Pitches eyes fluttered open and closed as he tried to focus on Jack. As soon as Pitch realized who it was he sat up, he almost stood before crying out in pain. Clutching his side, he leaned against the closest wall not looking at Jack. "Pitch... y-you shouldn't stand. sit back down. I'll-"

"What do you want Frost!?" He spat glaring daggers outside the corner of his eye at Jack. Jack just blinked at him.

"I-I don't know. But I do know that you are hurt and leaving you like this would be wrong. Now sit back down, You'll keep losing blood if you don't."

"Since when do you bloody care about my well being!?" he shouted as he tried slowly started to walk out of the chamber, still leaning against the wall. Jack stood following Pitch closely not daring to lay a hand on him, knowing Pitch would not accept his help just yet. "Don't forget this is your fault. What you said that day set my own nightmares against me!"

"Then let me help you. If it's my fault then I want to help fix it." Jack said, placing a gentle hand on Pitch's shoulder. Pitch shook Jacks hand off and turned to face him. His face wearing an expression of pure anger.

"Don't give me that! I don't need pity from anyone, least of all you Jack. If you really feel guilty about the mess you made then get out before you make this one any bloody worse!" He shouted, his voice echoing loudly throughout the tunnels. Jack felt insulted, he glared at Pitch.

"Fine!" he spat. just as he had taken a few steps away he heard a thump. Turning back, he saw that Pitch had fallen to the floor unconscious. Jack looked at him for a little while. He entertained the notion of leaving Pitch there to bleed out. In the end he sighed and stepped over to Pitch. Gently turning him over, he carefully removed Pitch's robe to get a better look at the injuries. He gasped at what he saw. Jack knew it had been almost a month since Pitch had been banished back into his hole, and based on the amount of scars that litters every inch of Pitch's flesh he guessed the nightmares had been doing this for every day of that month. He lifted his hand and hesitated for a second before placing it gently on Pitch's head.

"I'm sorry." Jack whispered, "I never thought anything like this would happen." Jack ran his eyes down the nightmare kings body, taking in every bruise and wound. "Stay here Pitch." he said knowing that Pitch couldn't hear him. "I'm going to get some bandages." Jack grabbed his staff and ran as fast as he could to the surface, he was hoping he'd get Back before Pitch woke up. He had no such luck. He meandered his way back to where he remembered leaving Pitch, bandages filling up his hoodie pocket, and found that Pitch was no longer there. What he did find was Pitch's cloak still crumpled on the ground and bloody hand prints on the wall every few feet. He grabbed te black garment followed the hand prints until he eventually found their maker. He was so pale, almost white due to the loss of blood, he lay there curled into a ball, once again unconscious. Jack was very gentle when moving Pitch, he tenderly wrapped the bandages around Pitch's frame, binding them tightly. When he had finished he carefully put Pitch's cloak back on, and sat back, waiting for Pitch to wake up. He sat there for hours watching color slowly come back into Pitch's skin. Eventually Pitch's eyes snapped open. He sat up gingerly, he looked down at his body and noticed the bandages. He once again glared at Jack, his eyes conveying pure fury.

"I told you already, I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!" He shouted, his hands curled into ferocious claws that he turned towards himself making to tear the bandages off of his body.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE. PITCH." Jack bellowed grabbing both of Pitch's wrists. Pitch fought to pull his hands away, but Jack held firm. He managed to wrestle Pitch's hands down to his sides. "If your state if you do that you'll die before too long!" Jack said staring into Pitch with both anger and worry in his eyes.

"Since when do you care!?" Pitch said kicking Jack away from him. she stood. "You all probably want me to die! So let me be, make the world a little brighter and let me fade away!" He said once again preparing to tear the bandages off. Jack leapt up and ran at Pitch grabbing his hands again.

"NO! Pitch, you can't mean that." He said keeping a firm grip on the taller mans wrists, Jack looked right into Pitch's eyes. His breath caught in his throat as he caught a glimpse of something in the silvery yellow orbs. "I know you don't." Pitch looked away.

"You know nothing." He whispered sharply. Jack's expression softened and he let go of Pitch's hands.

"I do know this." He said softly. "I know what your existence is like. To be unseen, unloved, and unwanted. And you told me once that we don't have to be alone." He stared into Pitch's eyes once again. "I pushed you away last time, I know. But please don't do it to me. I want to help." Jack once again saw something flicker in Pitch's eyes. He recognized it this time. It was hope. "It doesn't matter what you say, threaten, or do. I'm not leaving you."


	2. Recovering

If there's one thing Jack learned in the past three days it's that Pitch didn't take well to getting help. Jack had been down every day to change Pitch's bandages and clean his wounds. Pitch would just glare at him angrily every time. Jack figured that Pitch was just to proud to admit he needed help. He thought on this as he walked through the tunnels , trying to find Pitch. Jack smiled as he realized he had finally figured out most of the tunnels. He rounded the last corner and found a large chamber containing a black silk-covered bed in which lay a sleeping Pitch. Jack was surprised to find himself smiling at the sleeping form. He stepped back a bit and decided to wait for Pitch to wake up.

"You aren't as quiet as you think you are Jack." Pitch said, not moving from his bed.

"I didn't think you'd be able to hear me. You were snoring." He chuckled.

"You're a horrible liar too." He sat up the silken covers sliding off his frame revealing the multitude of bandages underneath. Stretching his arms over his head, and wincing slightly, he sighed. "Lets get this over with." He muttered, facing away from Jack. Jack gulped at the sight of Pitch's bare back. He couldn't believe how much damage had been done, or how it manage to heal so quickly. Pitch was far from fully recovered though. Jack stepped into the room and climbed onto Pitch's bed. He gently removed the bandages and looked over Pitch's body. There were still many wounds that needed to be taken care of. He reached into his hoodie and pulled out some antiseptic and a soft cloth. Pouring a bit onto the cloth he started to clean the cuts that still hadn't closed. He heard Pitch inhale sharply.

"Sorry. I know it stings. But it's necessary." Jack said as he continued to clean the wounds. after cleaning them he gently bandaged them. He placed a hand on Pitch's shoulder, turning the man to face him. Keeping his eyes away from Pitch's face he started on the nightmare kings chest. He fought down the blood that wanted to flood into his face. He quickly cleaned and bandaged Pitch's chest.

"There done. Now, is there anything that's been bothering you? Any pain?" He asked. He knew what pitch was going to say.

"No." he said simply as he grabbed his cloak and dressed himself. Jack knew it was a lie. But for some reason this time he didn't let it slide like he usually did.

"Pitch you and I both know that's a lie. I know there's something bothering you. I caught that wince as you stretched your arms. Now what is it?" Jack said firmly. Once again he already knew. Pitch had flinched slightly when Jack put his hand on his shoulder earlier. He just wanted to see if Pitch would tell him.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Jack sighed knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of Pitch. Jack hated how Pitch was too proud to ask for help. But little did he know that wasn't the reason. As Pitch sat there looking aloof he felt a knot worming around in his stomach. Pitch was always self sufficient. He needed help from no one. But now he knew he needed help, but to ask for it would mean admitting that he wasn't able to stand on his own, wasn't able to take care of himself. And the thought of doing that made the knot in his stomach worse.

"Pitch just tell me whats wrong." Jack tried again. Pitch glared at the boy. His shoulder was killing him. He knew what would help but the thought of asking this... boy to do it... suddenly a shudder passed through Pitch's body as he thought of Jacks chilled hands massaging the pain out of his shoulder. He placed his hand on his pained shoulder squeezing gently, hoping Jack would know what he meant. fortunately, the gesture did not go unnoticed. Jack took hold of Pitch's shoulder digging his palms in firm circles. Neither of them said a word while this went on. Eventually Pitch grabbed Jacks hand and the teen stopped.

"Better?" Pitch nodded. He still refused to say anything. "Good." Jack said simply. Both knew that not much should be said. Silence echoed throughout the chamber.

"Thank you." Pitch said. Jacks eyes widened at the words and silence reined again.

"No problem." He said in reply. Jack stood and grabbed his staff. "Well I'll be back tomorrow." Jack said, just as he reached the chambers exit. Pitch stared at the ground feeling angry at himself. Jack was here to help him and all he could do was mock him and lie to him. He stood quickly suddenly determined to try and talk to Jack.

"Jack, wait." He said following the winter spirit. Jack stopped and turned to Pitch. The nightmare king looked into Jack's eyes and felt something inside him stir. He opened his mouth but the words wouldn't come. He started slowly stepping away. "N-Nevermind Jack. It's nothing."

"Wait. What is it?" Jack asked worry painting his features. The darkness swallowed Pitch. "Pitch, tell me. It's ok."

"I'm sorry." The shadows whispered back to him.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked. "Come out here. It'd be easier to talk that way."

"If I come out I wont be able to say it." The shadows replied. "I'm sorry Jack. You do all this to help me and all I've done is snap at you and lie to you." Jack turned following the direction the voice seemed to be going. "Please understand Jack. Being who I am its not easy to admit I need help and even harder to accept it when its given. So I'm sorry." Pitch stepped out of the shadows silently. Emerging from a wall directly behind Jack.

"I understand Pitch." Jack said not turning around. "I knew that you wouldn't take to it too well when I started. But I knew without me you wouldn't survive. A-and I couldn't let that happen." Jack said looking down. Pitch stormed over to Jack and grabbed the boy by his hoodie and lifted him up into a fiery, passionate kiss. Jack's eyes widened and so did Pitch's when he'd realized what he'd done. He dropped Jack, a hint of fear playing on his face.

"I-I'm sorry Jack. I-I didn't..." He trailed off and ran back to his bedchamber letting the shadows consume him again.


	3. Talking in the Darkness

Jack sat at the entrance to Pitch's lair, debating whether or not to go down. After what happened yesterday... He wasn't sure Pitch would even let him help. He might just hide back in the shadows. Jack sighed and jumped down the hole, he just had to hope Pitch would come out. He started wandering the tunnels making his way back to Pitch's bedchamber. Just as he got there he, literally, ran into the nightmare king as he was exiting his room.

"J-Jack?" He said startled. "I-I thought you weren't going to come..." He said not looking at the winter spirit.

"You still need to have your bandages changed don't you? Of course I was going to." Jack said smiling. He thought that acting as though yesterday never happened would be best for now. Pitch headed back into his room, sliding his robe off himself. Jack followed and set to replacing the bandages. Pitch was recovering remarkably well, Jack figured that by the day after tomorrow the bandages would no longer be necessary. Jack took out the antiseptic and cloth. Pitch just sat silently, clenching his jaw against the pain. Once Jack had finished that and place the final bandage in place Pitch quickly stood and put his cloak back on. Then he started towards the shadows, not saying a word.

"Wait, Pitch." He stopped. "A-About yesterday..." Pitch groaned inwardly. He really just wanted to pretend that it never happened, but it appeared that Jack wasn't going to let him.

"J-Just forget it Jack. I don't want to talk about it." He said not turning around.

"But... I-I think we should. I mean I-"

"Just forget it!" Pitch said. 'Please, he thought, Please just let it go.' He didn't think he could take it to hear Jack reject him. He started into the shadows again. Suddenly he felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him back.

"Pitch! Please, can't we talk about it? Please?" Pitch turned back to look at Jack, not wanting to be angry, but he was anyway.

"There's. Nothing. To. Talk. About. Now leave me be!" He said wrenching his wrist out of Jacks hand. Now Jack was beyond angry.

"That's how it always is isn't it! You can never just open up even a little!? Well fine.. Just go hide in your shadows then!" Jack said tears starting to fall down his cheeks. He turned and started to run from the tunnels. Just as he came to the entrance Pitch emerged from the shadows blocking the way out. Jack tried to shove past him but Pitch wouldn't move.

"Get out of my way Pitch!" Jack shouted, tears still flowing down his face.

"Jack I-I'm sorry. I didn't meant to upset you. I... I'm just no bloody good at this..." Pitch said.

"You got that one right!" Jack said. "Why? Why can't you just talk to me? I want to help you." Jack said. Pitch was silent, he wanted to run, to hide from the feeling bubbling in his stomach, but he knew that would only make it worse. Instead he leaned down looking Jack in the eye.

"Look, I've lived for eons with no one to care about me. Then you show up, and I don't know what to do. I'm sorry Jack." Jack wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"God you are such a moron." Jack said leaning in to kiss the nightmare king. Pitch let out a small gasp of surprise as Jack's cool lips met his. However, he quickly melted into the kiss, his eyes slipping closed. Pitch stood, lifting Jack into his arms briefly. He broke the kiss as he set the teen back down. He looked away from Jack.

"Is something wrong Pitch?" Jack said slightly worried.

"W-we shouldn't do this... I'm the lord of nightmares. I'm just wrong for you."

"Pitch, you don't get it. You are just the right kind of wrong."


	4. Undone

The next day Jack went to check on Pitch a lot earlier than usual. He flew down the whole and sped through the tunnels, unable to wait to see his love. He reached the nightmare kings bedchamber quickly, only to find that Pitch wasn't there. He pouted hoping he'd be able to catch the grey-skinned man sleeping again. He started wandering the tunnels trying to figure out where Pitch might be. He eventually came to a wide open chamber, light flickering inside it from numerous candles. Among them he found Pitch stretched across a black couch, reading a leather bound book. Jack smiled and quietly snuck into the room behind Pitch. He raised his arms intent to cover his lovers eyes. Just as his hands reached past Pitch's ears...

"Don't even think about it. I'm at a good part." Jack pouted as Pitch caught him. Pitch read a little bit more and gently placed the marking ribbon in his spot.

"So since when are you an early riser?" Jack asked as Pitch placed his book onto a nearby table.

"Since I couldn't sleep last night." Pitch said. Jack walked around the couch and laid down next to Pitch.

"Why not?" Jack asked as Pitch wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. Pitch looked away before answering the question.

"I've just been sore... I tried to sleep but couldn't." Jack sat up.

"Well I have to change your bandages anyway so maybe I can help." Pitch smiled at the thought. He sat up and took off his robe. Jack set to removing the bandages and gasped as he pulled the last one off. Finally all of Pitch's wounds had healed. Jack smiled and ran his hands down Pitch's back. There wasn't even a scar, Jack glided his hands once again down the flesh of Pitch's perfectly toned back.

"So where are you sore?" Jack asked taking his hands away.

"Mostly my back and chest." Pitch said, Jack nodded and told Pitch to lay on is stomach. Jack then straddled Pitch's hips and placed his hands firmly onto Pitch's lower back. Slowly, Jack started to massage Pitch's back. Kneading the flesh in his hands, slowly working his way up, across the shoulders and back down, repeating the pattern over and over, enjoying Pitch's satisfied moans. Eventually Jack released Pitch, letting the man sit up.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much." Pitch said rolling his shoulders to work out any small kinks that were left. He quickly placed a hand to his chest as a small surge of pain went through it. Jack's expression softened and he placed a hand on Pitch's shoulder making him lay back. He once again straddled the mans hips and, hesitantly, placed his hands on the nightmare king's chest. He firmly dug his palms into the warm skin, moving in small circles. Pitch sighed contentedly as the pain was numbed and massaged away. Pitch felt his heart flutter slightly as Jack's hands wandered over his skin, a small moan escaping his lips. Jack smirked at the noise.

"Enjoying ourselves are we?" He said, running his hands up and down Pitch's torso. "Who'd of thought that a simple message could be the undoing of Pitch Blacks stone face." The nightmare king battled the blush that wanted to flood his cheeks and failed miserably. Jack smirked at the sight. He folded his arms on top of Pitch and leaned in close. Pitch growled and, wrapping his arms around Jack, rolled over and pinned Jack down. Pitch leaned in to kiss Jack whose lips parted in surprise, giving Pitch the chance to slide his tongue past them. Jack's tongue rose to meet his lovers and they entwined in a passionate dance. Pitch slid his hands underneath Jacks hoodie, running his nails down the cool flesh. Jack broke the kiss as he arched into the touch, moaning.

"Enjoying ourselves are we?" Pitch smirked back at the teen who wore and adorable pout on his face. Pitch chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jack again. Both of them slipped into shadow and emerged in Pitch's bedchamber. Black gently placed his love onto the bed and crawled over him. he once again slid his hands under the hoodie, running his hands up Jacks torso, removing the clothing and tossing it aside. Jack wrapped his arms around Pitch's neck and pulled him in for another passionate kiss. As their tongues entwined once again, Jack ran his nails down Pitch's back. Pitch broke the kiss moaning again. He moved his attention to Jacks neck, where he nibbled lightly on the flesh there. Jack's breath sped up as Pitch broke away from his neck and started leaving kissed all the way down his body. Jack slid his hands down, starting to try and remove his trousers, only to be stopped by strong hands.

"So impatient Jack." Pitch smirked. He slammed Jack's hands above his head, summoning his black sand to keep them pinned there. Jack yelped in protest, straining against the binding. Pitch smirked down at the boy, teasingly sliding a hand down the cool flesh of his lovers chest.

"Mmm. Ah! P-Pitch no fair..." Pitch chuckled at the teens protests. "L-Let me go..."

"Fine..." Pitch dissolved the sand from his lovers wrists only to quickly flip Jack onto his stomach. He ten quickly rebound Jack's wrists, pinning them to the headboard. He then lifted Jack, so the boy was on all fours.

"Pitch... s-stop it..." Pitch snuggled in close to Jack, sliding his hand past Jack's trousers. He gently started teasing the boys erection. Jack thrust his hips downward craving more of Pitch's touch. Pitch took his hand away. He leaned in to whisper in Jack's ear.

"You need to learn patience Jack. And I intend to teach it well." Jack whined in protest, once again struggling against his bonds. Pitch chuckled again and gently ran a fingertip down Jacks spine. Jack shuddered, panting heavily. Pitch dipped his finger into the hem of Jacks trousers slowly sliding them down, freeing the teens hard member. Pitch's hands wandered to it, his fingers ghosting over the sensitive flesh. Jack was shaking, he craved Pitch's touch. A touch that he was still being denied. Pitch took his free hand placing it near Jack's mouth. The teen took his lovers fingers, sucking on them. Pitch eventually took his hand back, teasing Jacks entrance for a moment before sliding a finger into Jack's warmth. The winter spirit yelped at the intrusion, tensing up at first. He quickly relaxed and Pitch inserted a second finger, starting to stretch the boy. He started stroking Jack's member to help distract him when he slid in a third finger, stretching the boy even more. Jack let out a choked cry as Pitch brushed against the small bundle of nerves inside him. Pitch slowly took his fingers away and Jack whined at the emptiness. Pitch quickly removed his own trousers, and place himself at Jack's entrance, still intent on teasing Jack a bit longer. He leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Beg Jack..." He smirked. Jack clenched his jaw. "Oh, being stubborn then?" Pitch stopped stroking Jack, once again ghosting his hand over the flesh. Jack couldn't take it.

"P-Pitch please... Ah! I want you. Please." Pitch whispered two final words in Jacks ear.

"Very well." He quickly thrust into his partner, who let a choked cry escape his lips. Slowly Pitch pulled out and thrust back in, slowly starting to move faster. Jack threw his head back as Pitch once again found that spot inside him. Pitch hit that spot over and over, stroking Jack in time with every thrust. Jack moaned loudly as he felt pressure building.

"A-Ah! Pitch... I-I'm..." Pitch moved faster still. Jack cried out as he came, his white seed a sharp contrast to the sheets below. Pitch moaned Jack's name as he released, spilling his seed deep inside his lover. Pitch slowly pulled out, releasing Jacks hands. Jack sat up as Pitch set to cleaning the bed. When Pitch had finished he laid down, Jacks snuggling up to his side. Slowly Pitch's breathing evened out and he fell asleep. Jack smiled at his sleeping lover. He rubbed his wrists and noticed that red marks encircled them. He frowned as he thought of how hard it would be to hide them from the others. He shrugged the thought away and snuggled closer to Pitch and eventually fell into a peaceful sleep too.


	5. Found Out

Jack couldn't describe how happy he was with Pitch. They had been together for weeks, enjoying every day they spent together. But enjoying the nights just a bit more. Pitch absolutely adored the screams Jack would make as they echoed throughout the tunnels. Jack loved the burning warmth Pitch's hands sent through him. They were at it already, Jacks hands twisted behind him, bound there as Pitch constantly tortured him.

"Pitch!" He cried out. "No... not th- AH!" The cries echoed throughout the tunnels. Pitch had bitten into Jack's neck and was slowly lapping up the blood dripping down the teens neck. "Pitch! Please... No, don't!" Pitch smirked, he dug his nails into the young ones flesh, drawing even more blood. Jack cried out. He laid down his lover and slowly inserted himself. He stopped there just smirking even more at his young lover.

"Damn it Pitch!" He yelled frustrated.

"Mmm. So feisty Jack." Pitch whispered and he slowly started thrusting into Jack, picking up the pace as his lover became pliant. Jacks breathing picked up as he felt his release approaching. Jack moaned his lovers name as he came, his seed splashing onto Pitch's stomach. Pitch thrust a bit more releasing his warm seed into his lover. Pulling out, he quickly cleaned the two of them up and released Jack from his bonds. The two snuggled together panting heavily, until they fell asleep.

"...ack?" The snow spirit's eyes fluttered open. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at the form next to him. Pitch was still asleep.

"Jack!?" His eyes widened as he recognized the booming voice of North. He gently snuck out of bed, dressed himself, and pulled his hood and pulled down his sleeves so no one would see the marks Pitch left. The slight limp however would be harder to disguise. Grabbing his staff he quickly headed to the surface. as he came out of the hole he nerly took out tooth who had apparently found the entrance to Pitch's lair first.

"Oh thank goodness! I found him!" She called to the others, who quickly followed her voice to where they were. "How did you get out of there? What happened?" Jack looked at her confused. "I mean after Bunny told us what he heard we all feared the worst." Then realization sunk in. Jack counted himself luckily that a blush didn't creep into his face. If Bunny had heard the screams he was making down there, well of course he would think... Jack sighed inwardly. He knew they would find out eventually, he might as well tell them now.

"Guys." He said holding up his hands, only to slap one hand over another as his sleeve slipped to show the deep red mark left on his flesh. Bunny grabbed Jacks wrists and pushed the sleeves up. The marks from the bonds were a sharp contrast to his pale skin. As was the blood seeping out of one of the numerous nicks on his arm.

"What the hell did he do to you?" Bunny asked. Jack shook his head only to have the bad luck that his hood fell from his head. They all gasped as they saw not only the fresh bite marks on his neck but the many faded ones as well.

Meanwhile Pitch's eyes snapped open in the darkness. He stretched out an arm to try and find his love. When he discovered he wasn't there he quickly put on his trousers and went to look for him. He sunk into the shadows and was about to step out of another when he saw all the guardians surrounding Jack. He froze in the shadows, just waiting to learn what was going on.

"Lets take him up to the Pole." North said. "We can look him over there. And he can rest. After whatever he's been through he might want to." Jack tried to protest, but no one was listening to him. North opened a portal, and shoved Jack through, and the others all followed. Once they left Pitch quickly sped through the shadows until he reached the Pole. He snuck into the workshop, unseen and moved between the shadows trying to find his love. He stopped as he saw them all in what looked like an infirmary.

Jack was sat down on one of the many beds. Immediately Tooth started trying to wrestle Jack's hoodie off. Jack groaned when the clothing came off of his frame. 'Damn it all Pitch... why do you have to be so rough.' He thought but he knew he enjoyed it so blaming Pitch wouldn't help the situation. Tooth dropped the blue hoodie, covering her mouth as she gasped. Jack knew there were numerous scars from where Pitch ran his nails down and across his back.

"Jack..." she whispered, pitying the teen for what she thought he must have gone through.

"Don't you worry Jack. We'll put that bastard through ten times worse." Bunny said. That was the final straw for Pitch. He stepped out of the shadows calling to Jack. All eyes turned to him as he made his entrance. Jack flew over the others and walked up to Pitch.

"You really are full of yourself, Pitch." Jack said, smiling.

"True. You might want to call your friends off though. I really would rather not be in pain anytime soon." Jack turned and saw that they all had their weapons drawn.

"Well what did you think would happen if you just waltz in here? Guys seriously I'm not in any danger. Just give us a chance to explain." Jack laughed at their expressions. The amount of confusion between them was too funny. "I know what it must look like to you. But trust me when I say that whatever you thought happened is not what it was. I'd like to tell you more than that but you wouldn't want to hear it." Jack said. Suddenly North lunged at Pitch, lifting the nightmare king off the ground by his robe.

"What the hell did you do to Jack!?" He bellowed.

"North what are you doing!? Put him down!" Jack yelled. Pitch held his hands up in defense.

"I assure you North I have don't nothing to the boy that he did not want." North turned red and sent a fist flying into Pitch's face. Pitch slammed into the wall he originally emerged from, his eye starting to swell shut. He stood gently placing a hand to his eye. Pitch looked over at Jack sadly. "I knew this would happen Jack... I'm sorry..."

"I-It's ok Pitch, Ill talk to them. Go on back, I'll be back later I promise." Pitch nodded and slunk into his shadows. Jack turned to lay into North but the man got to Jack first.

"What do you think you are doing! You couldn't possibly have actually done something like that with Pitch! Are you crazy!" He yelled at the teen.

"What!? Since when can any of you dictate who I love!? Is there like some sort of rule that says that a guardian's loved one has to be approved by the others!?" Jack screamed.

"Jack this isn't like you." Bunnymund said "Whatever Pitch did it changed you."

"Try the other way around Rabbit! All the days I spent with him he changed, he's been changing in the darkness since that first day." Jack said.

"What do you mean?" Tooth asked. She was apparently the only one who was calm about this. Jack sighed and sunk into the nearest bed. He started to explain that first day he felt compelled to look for Pitch. He watched as their angry faces softened. They hadn't expected Pitch to have to suffer like that. No one deserved that kind of pain.

"I know you may not understand but... There's something in him that you have never seen. Once I broke through that shell of his I saw a man who was just desperate for someone to be close to. No one ever gave him that until I found him that day. And now he's changed." Jack smiled thinking about his love. "Now I have to get back to him if you don't mind. Make sure he's not hurt too badly." Jack said glaring at North, who did look like he regretted what he did. Jack grabbed his hoodie from where it was left and quickly put it on. and with not so much as even a glance back to the others he left speeding back to his love on his winter winds.

s/8803365/1/Changes-in-the-Dark


	6. Acceptance

Jack landed inside the dark tunnels, immediately heading to Pitch's bedchamber, hoping that's where he'd be. He rounded the final corner and found his love laying on the bed, his arm over his face. Jack silently crept in and crawled over to Pitch.

"I'm sorry about this... I thought that they might be more understanding." Jack said sitting on the bed staring into his lap. "I can't believe they would do that to you, just shove you off like-"

"A monster? Jack I knew this would happen... It's not like they would just forget what I had done to them and the world. They will always see the man I used to be and not the one I could become." Pitch took his arm away from his face, Jack's stomach clenched as he saw the bruise that North caused. Clenching his fists Jack felt hot tears spring into his eyes. He put his hands to his face as they fell.

"I'm so sorry Pitch... This all started when I tried to help you when you were hurt... And I went and got you hurt again... You were right. I make a mess wherever I go..." Pitch's good eye widened as the words escaped Jack's lips. He sat up and pulled the white haired teen into a hug.

"Jack, this isn't your fault. I was the one who went and waltzed in without thinking." He lifted Jacks face up to his, "Besides you're the one who said that I'm full of myself." Jack smiled slightly and settled into Pitch's arms, sighing happily as Pitch drew soothing circles on his back. Eventually Jack slightly pushed away from Pitch.

"I'll be right back Pitch. I'm going to make some ice to help your eye." Pitch smiled and let Jack leave. Jack headed to the surface and retrieved the cloth he usually used to clean Pitch's wounds. He got it soaking wet and then quickly froze it. Heading back to Pitch's tunnels he was completely unaware of the sound of fluttering wings that followed behind him. He reached Pitch's bedchamber and ran over to Pitch and laid down next to him. He placed the icy cloth onto Pitch's eye and gently stroked his face. Smiling, Pitch grabbed his young lovers hand and placed a kiss onto it. Jack took his hand away and leaned in, capturing Pitch's lips. Pitch pulled his lover closer, and slid his hands underneath the back of Jacks hoodie lifting it slightly. Pitch broke the kiss and looked lovingly into the teens eyes.

"You know I love you Jack, right?" Jack nodded, the same loving glow in his eyes. "And by the way Jack..." He leaned in close to Jacks ear, his eyes staring at the entrance to the bedchamber. "We're being spied upon." Jack sat up quickly, he recognized Tooth's voice as she yelped at being caught. Pitch chuckled to himself as Jack grabbed his staff, heading to the surface as fast as he could. He burst out of the hole right behind Tooth and saw all the others were there as well.

"What IS it with you people!?" Jack shouted angrily. "Why can't you accept that I'm happy with Pitch!?" Jack glared at them each in turn as he yelled.

"Jack, we wanted to apologize." North said. "You were right. We had no right to interfere with your relationship."

"Then why the hell did you send Tooth to spy on us?" Jack accused.

"I-We wanted to be sure you were okay before we apologized. We wanted to make sure that Pitch wasn't doing anything... wrong to you." She said looking ashamed for spying on him.

"You mean like this?" Pitch said stepping out of the shadows. He grabbed Jacks neck lightly, and ran his tongue up it. His eyes locked on the guardians. Jack's face turned the deepest shade of red anyone had ever seen. The guardians faces came close though. Pitch laughed at their expressions. Jack shoved Pitch embarrassed beyond belief.

"Pitch you are such a jerk! J-Just go back... Please just go back." Pitch laughed a bit more and pulled his love into a hug. "No! I'm mad at you!" Jack said pouting.

"Oh come on Jack. After what North did I believe I'm entitled to try and get even." Jack just continued pouting. "Ok... I'm sorry Jack." Jack stopped pouting as turned to the guardians. He burst out laughing as they were still frozen in shock at what Pitch did. Tooth was the first one to recover. She fluttered over to the nightmare king.

"Pitch, I'm sorry. I judged you before I knew the situation. And I'm glad Jack is there for you." The other guardians nodded their approval of Tooth's statement. Pitch would be lying if he said the whole situation didn't make him feel slightly awkward.

"Thank you. Now not to seem too terribly rude, but we were having a moment back there." Without another word Pitch pulled Jack close and they fled into the shadows, happy in the knowledge that the guardians would most likely not be bothering them again anytime soon.


End file.
